conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Walther Meukervan
}} }} } | colspan="2" style="text-align:center;" } }} } | colspan="2" style="text-align:center; font-size:110%;" Heigardian Ambassador to New Cambria }} } | } | colspan="2" style="border-bottom:none; text-align:center;" In office July 10, 2008 – Incumbent | colspan="2" style="text-align:center; background:lavender;" Incumbent }} } | | colspan="2" style="text-align:center;" Assumed office ''' July 10, 2008 }} }} } | ! Vice President(s) Lorraine Hainaut Johann Meukervan }} } | ! Preceded by Jennifer Calais }} } | ! Succeeded by [[]] }} } | !colspan="2" style="text-align:center; font-size:110%;" }} } | ! Political party N/A }} |} '''Walther Johann Hénri Meukervan (born 11 October 1926) is a Heigardian archaeologist, ethnologist and Professor Emeritus in the University of Creburg. He is the current Heigardian ambassador to New Cambria, appointed by then-President Lorraine Hainaut, confirmed by the National Assembly on July 10, 2008. __TOC__ Family and early life Meukervan was born on October 11, 1926 in Charleroi, Heigard, the only child of Scottish inmigrants Eanraig McErvan (later named Hénri Meukervan) and Edna Tiernay, who fled the United Kingdom in 1921 due to the high rates of unemployement in their country. They established in Charleroi, and changed their names to gain a Heigardian citizenship. The surname "Meukervan" is a corruption of the Scottish surname McErvan; the Meukervan family believes it was a mistake of the notary public. However, the reason remains unknown and also is ignored why Meukervan, Sr. kept his fixed surname. Henri Meukervan was a coal miner and his wife was a primary-education teacher. Education With the help of Walther's uncle of the same name, he was enrolled in Charlemagne School, one of the most renowned public schools in Charleroi, in 1933. During his time studying, he was qualified as an average student, and was called "dumb" by several of his professors. It was not until he was in 6th grade when his professor of History, Dr. Elisa Bonn, discovered the real interests of 11 years-old Walther: history and archaelogy. She got him several books about ancient Egypt, Amerindian people and archaeological excavations, but he payed special attention to a book related to then-barely known Keva people. He was surprised by this book, as it was small and its text was based mainly in speculations about Keva culture, and traditions. It was then when he decided to study those people and, in his own words: "make that puny book obsolete". In 1946 he started his studies in archaeology in the University of Creburg and graduated in 1949. He was given a scholarship to study his post-grade studies of ethnology in Harvard. Research Achievments and awards He is one of Heigard's most honored and decorated scientists, and a world leading expert on Keva people; he has received a dozen honorary doctorates and been awarded the Heigardian Cross of Merit. Meukervan has published over 500 journal articles, co-authored more than 50 books regarding archaeology or the Keva people and written 10 books of his own. He has received honorary doctorates from universities in Heigard, the United States, Canada, New Cambria and Europe. Books Category:Heigard Category:Individuals